


Team Aquila does it again!

by Falco276



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack, Friendly Battle, Future America aka The United States of Aquila, Humor, Our lovely presidential candidates have special weapons and powers obtained from the GOP realm, Planet Mira, Random - Freeform, Script/Play format, Smash Bros mentioned slightly, Working together as a team (slightly)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Carson agreed this as a Friendly Battle for the White House, Team Aquila never thought the battle to be more deadly and explosive than ever.</p>
<p>My first Political RPF fan fic! </p>
<p>Warning! CRACK FIC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. omg! The Battle!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE! 
> 
> The RPF candidates used in this fan fic doesn't completely reflect themselves towards the ACTUAL candidates!!!!  
> So their amazing weapons that they own (It seems the GOP realm feels lonely without them) were created by me, I know you Political RPF fans might get weirded out by seeing our lovely 2016 presidential candidates to work TOGETHER and RULE AQUILA (FUTURE AMERICA) TOGETHER.
> 
> In simple words, this is the 5th fabled Smash Bros team in the Smash Wars fangroups, Team Aquila!  
> CLICK HERE/COPY AND PASTE this link on a seperate address bar for MORE INFO on the team and it's candidates!  
> http://media.wix.com/ugd/3cefc2_2a7ddc587663444f92f6b6e6c5ef37a5.pdf

Agent Trump: "Hey, Oven Mitts, where's that egg between your legs?"

Mitt sighed towards the mention of his nickname related to a god damn penguin EVERYTIME.

* * *

Super Clinton: What's wrong with Manatee?

Agent Trump: Probably got drunk on Stars & Stripes Lemonade.

Draco Knight Rubio: Hey Ted, you said we could wrangle cows in hell.

Zodiac Cruz: Marco, I never said that.

Draco Knight Rubio: YES, You DID! You PUDGY POLITICAL BOOGER EATING MONSTER!

Everyone in Team Aquila gasped in awe, including their holy statue (((Mighty Eagle))) from Angry Birds.

Agent Trump: "SNICKER." Donald snickered as he took a bite out of his Snickers. The author got confused on why he physically **SAID** the word instead of the action.

Ben Carson: Alright guys, I don't want any fights between our teammates. The reason why I created Team Aquila is the sole purpose for us to protect the United States of America together.

Paul Ryan: Future America, get it right.

Agent Trump: Who let the faggot in the party?

Paul Ryan: For the last time! I'm not a faggot!

Agent Trump: *mocks his stammering* THE THE THE, I saw you endorsed me into the race thus I'm never gonna care about anything you say including your habit of stammering in your speeches. Right guys?

*teammates nod in agreement*

Agent Trump: Everybody's nice here including Lizard breath who surprisingly graduated from Harvard.

Draco Knight Rubio: *mutters* Smart ass Gecko.

Zodiac Cruz: What was that?

Draco Knight Rubio: Nothing.

Kitty Sanders: Meow

Agent Trump: See? Even Pussy Sanders agrees!

Super Clinton: Who's a pretty kitty!? Yes you are honey! Yes you are!

Kitty Sanders: Meow *which translated to GTFAFMEOW (Get the fuck away from me, evil obliterated woman!)*

Super Clinton: Oh no kitty! You're not going anywhere out of my sight!

Draco Knight Rubio: *pulls out Creventis* C'mon Ted, let's have a friendly battle!

Zodiac Cruz: Whatever you say, Marco. *shimmers out celestial staff Trusted in view*

Mitt Romney: Guys, I thought candidates with weapons that you magically got from the GOP realm were supposed to train together in the Training Realm of the Battleship Trusted.

**A/N: MITT, YOU MEANT "ROOM" NOT "REALM"**

Agent Trump: Penguin has a point right there. *pulls out arrow gun Astra* Mr. Believe Me wants to join here too.

Super Clinton: Hey! Don't forget about me along with this cute kitty here!

*Kitty Sanders pulls his tongue out as the Galea Socalismi helmet was worn, the transformation to a growling Snow Leopard Sanders baring his fangs*

Super Clinton: Maybe not.

Zodiac Cruz: Hold your horses! Before we start, I want Marco on my team.

Agent Trump: Free for all, Tokage! Keep that in your geckoy mind, alright?

Draco Knight Rubio: He's right. It's a free for all, after all. No teams.

Zodiac Cruz: What? But it's my battleship, my rules! I get to choose whoever is in my team!

Agent Trump: Look Lyin Ted, you're not the leader of Team Aquila here, Benny is. So it would be fair enough if you let him decide over this friendly battle.

Jeb Bush: My turtle George here is getting easily bored! Let's start the battle already!

Rick Santorum: Remember, no dying or sudden death!

Draco Knight Rubio: Alright! I get first strike! Special Move! Wayward Dawn!

*Rushes full speed at Zodiac Cruz attempting to upper strike him with Creventis, only for Draco Knight Rubio to get thundered with Libra*

Zodiac Cruz: Silly Manatee, you easily fall for my moves. Infact- *Brings the Zodiac pearl close to Rubio's face, eyes glowing blue* Dream, Marco. Together with you and me, we shall start over again, unify Florida and Texas together, start a campaign called "Crubio", steal Trump's voters, and win the Land of the Free with our hands as President. What do you say, Marco?

Draco Knight Rubio: I-I-I *sweating nervously with a breathtaking start he then starts clapping his hands and giggling like a three year old* OH EM GEE! Why Teddy! I would LOVE to do that! It sounds like FUN! No matter how chubby you are, I still like your personality as a true leader of the US! I-

*The hypnotization broke entirely when a rank A wind type arrow Dragon Nova strikes the pearl, shards of magical Zodiac- _Ooooh pretty-_ flies in all directions, Super Clinton re-controlling the shards to flick them back to a lunging Snow Leopard Sanders*

Super Clinton: Sorry about that Kitty!

Agent Trump: Smart move Crooked Clinty!

Super Clinton: Why thanks Trump!

Agent Trump: Alright! Here we go! Astra Arrow S-mode! Arcane Flare!

*The D ranked fire type arrow flamed towards Rubio who simply deflected the weak projectile with a flaming green Creventis.*

Draco Knight Rubio: Are you stupid? D rank arrows don't do shit! Show me that great MAGA (MAKE AMARIKA GR8 AGUN) arrow of yours and I can easily deflected (HAHA, that word has Ted's name in it!)

**A/N: Marco, you mean deflect IT, not Deflected! xD**

Draco Knight Rubio: Not a computer specialist btw.

Agent Trump: *Insert Lenny face here* Well, you better be one because get ready to get (get ready to get?) get ready to get shocked by Molten Storm! Ha!

*With the C-rank Electric type arrow fizzed up in red, white, and blue charge, Snow Leopard Sanders takes the hit instead*

(GAME! Just kidding. This is not Smash Bros but slightly like that.)

Snow Leopard Sanders: RUAAGHHH!!! (Translation: Save me, Super Clint!)

Super Clinton: On it! Yah!

*Whips Cruz's Leo roar towards Rubio who left his Creventis blade singing in deep vibrations*

Zodiac Cruz: Oh no you don't lady! But first let me deal with carrot head here! Go Aquario plus Tiger Gemini!

*Two water formed Tigers leap out of the staff, growling towards Trump who simply smirked in return*

Zodiac Cruz: What's wrong buddy? Scared of big cats like these? The opposite of Fire is Water and you very well know Water quenches fire in a flash!

Agent Trump: You have a point, Tokage. But you're proved wrong right there. The fire could be swept away but the arrow still breaks the water's surface! Blaze Strike! Hiya!

*The C ranked fire type arrow strikes the Two water tigers who immediately turn into a puddle*

Zodiac Cruz: You gotta be kidding me!

Agent Trump: BELIEVE ME Lyin Ted, I'm gonna WIN WIN WIN this friendly battle!

Zodiac Cruz: *flicks forked tongue at him with a hiss* Oh? Is that so?

Super Clinton: Oh my 'Let's make Aquila whole again', don't tell me he's gonna turn into the REAL Tokage.

Snow Leopard Sanders: *growls in attention* Hrrrr!?

Draco Knight Rubio: _Lizard man huh? Too bad he's got no wings!_

*Both Texan and Floridian senators transform into their reptilian selves. Lizard man, Tokage and dragon of divine flames, Solaris.*

Agent Trump: LOL. You guys look like reptilian retards! I'm easily gonna scale you guys with Forseti (Aura of Dragons.)

Super Clinton: *gasp* No! Not the president of Iceland!

Ike (from Fire Emblem): More like Ikeland, woman!

Draco Knight Rubio:  _I almost forgot about that A rank Wind type arrow!  It's Effective vs. flying units, Plus Donald's Speed will gain+5 points!_

 Agent Trump: *Fires the arrow aggressively* Suscabit nunc Forseti!

(Trump fangirl: omgs! How can you magically talk in Latin!?)

Agent Trump: Because I am THAT AWESUME!

*The A ranked wind type arrow glows and flames green as Solaris takes the skies, leaving Tokage to hold onto the Floridan dragon's tail as the Forseti arrow trails behind them, gaining speed.*

Zodiac Cruz: Quick, Marco! Do something!

Draco Knight Rubio: Hrrr? Why would I do anything for you?

Zodiac Cruz: *Quickly glances behind then faces Rubio* Because we promised each other that we would win this battle together! Crubio, remember?

Draco Knight Rubio: Fine.

*The great red dragon whirls around, flicking his tail in order to launch Tokage at the blazing arrow, using Sagittarius plus Dragon Blast. The projectiles collide, leaving Team Aquila to have their mouths agape in awe as the explosion of red and green strike into a blazing blind of light*

*Tokage then falls with a hard thud on the training ground, morphing back to Cruz with his staff beside him which _clanged_ on the ground*

*Solaris lands softly on the ground, wings folded before morphing back to Rubio, hands and knees on the floor with Creventis _clanged_ on the ground beside him*

Agent Trump: Good game, guys. I told you it was a free for all after all (oooh, rhymes with lol!)

Zodiac Cruz: Why did you destory (DESTORY? xD) my training room?

Agent Trump: Ben said it was a friendly battle after all!

Super Clinton: *rushes over to Kitty Sanders* Sanders! Are you okay, honey?

Kitty Sanders: Meow (Translation: lmao, k)

Draco Knight Rubio: Guys, nevermind the training room! Let's have a Smores party out on the front deck!

Agent Trump: Don't forget to pop out the Stars & Stripes Lemonade!

Super Clinton: Kitty! Yuh ready to jump into the pool with me?

Kitty Sanders: _Hisss!_  (Translation: Hissssss!)

Jeb Bush: George was out of this world! His shell almost grew an inch wide when he gasped at that amazing light you created!

Draco Knight Rubio: Credit Trump's Forseti arrow and Cruz's Celestial Strike for that.

Random Smash Wars gamer: Thanks buddy.

Draco Knight Rubio: You're welcome.

John Kasich: So, did I miss anything?

Paul Ryan: Y-y-y-yes! You m-m-m-missed the H-H-H-whole thing!

Agent Trump: *mocks Ryan's stammering* : _Y-y-y-yes! You m-m-m-missed the H-H-H-whole thing!_

Rick Santorum: It was God's grace to see that there were no sudden deaths in this battle.

Ben Carson: I finally see you guys alive. Listen closely, we still have to hunt down the 44th member of the HRE and keep a close look out for an arcade center in the mall. Go Go Pony sounds fun.

Team Aquila: *Salutes* Yes sir!

* * *

 

*Evening came quick as the fireplace broke out, marshmallows were roasted on the flames, that Stars & Stripes Lemonade DRANK poppin out like ice, and lastly zodiac weed on the roll, our lovely presidential candidates spent their evening as they usually do, finally seeing that Planet Mira was at peace..... until*

Shulk: Hey! You guys never told us about the evening party!

*The rest of the Smash Bros teams: Cute Toot House, Hot Topic Krew, MemeMemeMemeBrigade, and finally the Yoshi&Co. appear from the top of the ship, glancing down at the front deck*

Zodiac Cruz: Oh hey guys! Start the EDM beats will ya?

Riki: Evil lizard guy says start beats! Alright!

*plugs into many speakers rigged around the battleship*

*The ungodly 1 hour long ass Festival Mix 2016 - Best of EDM & Electro House Mashup Music by Electro Dance Mixes on Youtube starts rocking the battleship Trusted from side to side as marshmallows were thrown around, everybody getting wet with S&S Lemonade, and the Zodiac weed lighted up to celebrate Lizard Breath's day*

*Carson watches from the window to the watch tower of the ship, sighing in disappointment*

Ben Carson: Can't you guys be ever more mature?

* * *

 

**Haha! I liked the ending of this fic!**

**If you like Team Aquila, then hit that kudos button!**

**If you like Cruz and Rubio turning into Reptilian creatures, then comment below! :D**

**If you like Trump speaking Latin and being AweSUME, then hit that downloads button!**

**Until next time, Falco2762 out!~**


	2. Who's heard it on the news lately?

**I come back with another random chapter! xD**

_Trees, rivers, and the certain two story HQ infront of him, gated with the elegant logo of the Team Aquila cast in the front as Rubio couldn't believe it!_

_He was back in Aquila!_

_It seemed as if Solaris was doing a good thing  for him this time, perhaps that was the last miracle he wished for and it was happening right now!_

_Rubbing his hands excitedly, Marco ran towards the entrance of the building where he whipped the door open to find the Aquila Oath on the wall (To every member in Team Aquila, we are not meant to be Yaoi pairings nor fall in love as a slash couple. We are truly best frieinds at heart, willing to help each other in difficult situations and most importantly be together and have fun. That's what true love is. Eternal Friendship between members from three worlds as one love.)_

_Noting the great Oath in his heart, Rubio exhaled in excitement to finally rejoice in great joy and hug his friends after 3 months being stuck in Graxalon with Cruz after a Siren (Skelatal Nightwalker) attack on them._

_"Guys! I finally returned! Ted! Donald! Ben! Hillary!" Arms raised after the second door whipped open to reveal the main lobby, Marco faltered as he halted himself dead, nauseated almond eyes spotting out the decoration-change to the living room._

_The ordinary couches, 70 " Samsung curved UHD flat screen TV, glass coffee table, and other decor completely replaced it's disgusting stony creatures that stood static, Two dragon heads like the one on the Boss level from Knights vs. Dragons- the game he owned for the 3DS- turned it's blueberry eyes towards him with hate, hissing out it's forked tongue as Rubio walked forward, utterless to even say a word as he couldn't believe what Team Aquila cast has done._

_It was a mess!_

_The red carpet and marble tiles he walked on turned into dusty cobblestone squares as the chandeliers in the middle substituted the flaming torches at the side of the massive "cave"._

_In a milli second or two, the dracoknight yelped in alarm as his body jerked forward in accompany of two figures escorting him towards a flat stony slab that sat erect in the middle, the sides of the surface etched with lettering of the Ancient Tongue while a huge banner of the mark of Garuga was placed in front of the Table, it's six eyes in each fish stared at it's prey with hate._

_'What are you guys doing?!' Marco growled with enmity towards his enemies, the leader stepped forward with a hand to silence him._

_"We just came here for a little picnic."_

_Ben?_

_"Come back to the Krew, I know you want to."_

_Ted?_

_"It's just for only one time."_

_Rick?_

_"Meow."_

_Bernie?_

_"George will take care of the rest, don't worry."_

_Jeb?_

_"Be brave Ruby, I just have the feeling in my heart."_

_Carly?_

_"Wherever you stand, our great leader will arouse and excite and inspire us to be successful."_

_Donald?_

_"Babe, just take this for once. Just for me."_

_Ted again?_

_"Marcy, let's make him happy and we can make you happy too!"_

_Ted again..... again?_

_"Hope never dies out. Believe in yourself."_

_Hillary?_

_"Relax, this is your only chance to become a god alongside our great leader who will rule planet Mira. Just one sacrifice will make you regret why you even refused to revive that wretched Son of Solaris himself. Good luck, Marco. May we see each other in the Divine Dragon's realm."_

_Trump again?_

_All of these RPF people, his friends were turned into grotesque monsters!_

_'No! This can't be!' As much as Rubio writhed around in for desperate help, the straps still kept him secured as he braced himself for what was coming next._

_The leader, he presumed Carson, opened the box and carefully took out a dagger, no, not a dagger... his Creventis Sword and carefully raised his weapon above the dracoknight's shivering chest._

_"We come in the name of the divine dragon, Garuga to celebrate our rightful feast with this dracoknight. May the divine dragon bless his afterlife once his physical life has been fed to the strong dragon of Gudora._

_In the name of Garuga, let it end with your mighty spike of breath!_

_Now!"_

Before the sword pinned his chest, Rubio screamed with tears, traumatized breathing making him sweat uncomfortably.

His planitive cries brought Ted whip the door open to his room, a tone of worry squeaked in his voice, "Marc, I came in as fast as I can! What happened?"

Rubio steadied his breathing, "Nothing. It was a Delivery."

Zodiac Cruz: Pizza or baby?

Draco Knight Rubio: None of those had to do something with my nightmare.

Agent Trump: Guys, forget about that nightmare, look who's climbing your battleship, lizard breath!

Zodiac Cruz: It's 15:00:30. Someone can't wake up that early.

Draco Knight Rubio: *grins* But Garuga can.

Agent Trump: Whatever. Just go pogo stick around Trusted in search of that crying bird on the tree who couldn't even circle around my delicious cup of Tuna Milk.

Zodiac Cruz: Ew, seriously?

Draco Knight Rubio: I said what I meant.

Agent Trump: Stop stealing my lines from the polly chart!

Super Clinton: Kitty says those last poles didn't count after those cheesy songs you sang after that debate.

**A/N: HILLARY, IT'S POLLS, NOT POLES**

Kitty Sanders: Purrrrr (Translation: Grizzly, cute squirrel, coffin, pig, smoothie, ghost, heavy kid.... C'mon Bernie think....)

_Bzzt!_

Super Clinton: I'm sorry Falco, from what I understood, he's trying to be on a game show.

Draco Knight Rubio: Game show!? I love games!

Agent Trump: If you love games so much sonny, I suggest you to take my pigeon and shoot that bitch down with my Opel Astra.

Draco Knight Rubio: Steve from Virginia? That amazing gold ranked climber from Virginia that attempted (Haha Ted's name again) to climb your tower but got stuck before the 26th floor while wailing mommy who lovingly got the NYPD's attention while they broke one of your windows?

Agent Trump: *mutters* Blame Godzilla.

Zodiac Cruz: Don't just stand there like a dead duck, Marc. Go do something about it!

Jeb Bush: Whoo! I beat a new high score in Go Go Pony against Carson! Who's the NEW leader of Team Aquila now?!

Everyone else: Carson!

Jeb Bush *sad meme*: Okay....

Draco Knight Rubio: Alright, guys I'm off to Cruzen! *waves with Creventis in his hand* Gonna have a talk with that lame Lacerta who muttered "Geico can save you 15% or more on car insurance."

Zodiac Cruz: Not without me, you don't!

Super Clinton: Hey, they both gotta take a sniff of that Presidential Prupelar, the best herb on Planet Mira.

Kitty Sanders: Meow (Perfect wake up call, mai boi)

Agent Trump: As long as Steve doesn't cause a havoc of bringing the famed battleship down in flames, we better escape with our backup.

Paul Ryan: Talkin about me, Mr. Believe Me?

Agent Trump: *shimmers arrow-gun Astra in view* Ryan, don't make me.

Paul Ryan: Yes, make me. After that stupid argument we had about how amazing I am on Aquila's side.

Agent Trump: More like the HRE's side. *snicker, snicker while I take bite out my snickers*

Scott Walker: Hey guys! You never told me you had your own team!

Agent Trump: Well, lookie here! It's the guy who confesses he walks like a scott from Scotland!

Super Clinton: Never underestimate dat scot.

Kitty Sanders: Meow (I like to pop that with a peanut shell.)

Anderson Cooper: *whistles* Never knew the lizard was rich.

Super Clinton: Hey! It's the white boy that got the scooter! Where are ya off to now, buddy?

Anderson Cooper: To my recording studio located in the farthest reaches of humanity.

Agent Trump: Be sure to send us some cards and Jak spikes. Oh and that delicious Tuna Milk for sure.

Anderson Cooper: Where in planet Mira did you get Tuna Milk from?

Agent Trump: Not telling ya.

Draco Knight Rubio: We came back with the victim!

Zodiac Cruz: This idiot says he was trying to steal the Zodiac Pearl on the front deck! *roughly pushes Steve forward towards the floor*

Steve: *coughs out Do-Si-Do* Don't listen to Lyin Ted here. I just wanted to break the World Record on climbing this huge Battleship.

Zodiac Cruz: For that Mr. Rock Climber, you have to see me before attempting to mess with my ride!

Draco Knight Rubio: I'm pretty sure he wanted to ride my dragon before we returned, Teddy.

Zodiac Cruz: Marco, please. I'm not done yet with him. *shimmers out celestial staff Trusted in view* Listen here, you little piece of shit. This is my Battleship, my rules. I don't want any strangers clinging to the sides of the hulls or even ride it's massive wings unless you want to feel the wrath of Dragonblast plus Gemios.

Steve: Alright! Alright! I promise to never snoop towards your flying ship filled with Rabies and Bunnies! Screw your obsticale! I'm outta here!

Female voice: Not on my watch, buddy.

Zodiac Cruz: Steve! Have you been inviting more of your stupid dick friends along!

Steve: *Backs away* N-N-no, sir.

Female voice: He finally claims you as leader.

Agent Trump: Whoa! Who the hell is that pretty brown haired chick dressed in a cloak?

Paul Ryan: Your mom.

Agent Trump: Ryan, would you please stop that!

Paul Ryan: Hee- hee- H-H-He G-g-g-got T-t-t-t-Triggered!

Agent Trump: *Mocking Ryan's stammering line* _Hee- hee- H-H-He G-g-g-got T-t-t-t-Triggered!_

*Cloak finally drops down to reveal...*

Team Aquila: SARAH PALIN!?

Sarah Palin: *smirks* That's Viper Spy Palin to you. *unleashes her weapon* Say hello to blizzard sword, Alaskus.

Gov O'Mally: Haha, I'll ask us! Get it? I'll ask us!?

Agent Trump: Whatever! I call in a friendly battle against the Alaskian female!

Zodiac Cruz: Trump, don't forget the lizard in the scene!

Draco Knight Rubio: Oh! Me! Me! Pick Me!

Super Clinton: You guys are so ignorant. Me and Kitty would like to settle in with some team play!

Ben Carson: Winner gets to hoard all of the points on Go Go Pony!

Jeb Bush: Bullshit! It's time for me to transform! Shellmaster George! *Jeb is turned into a upright Turtle warrior with a spiked wooden staff and a swirling emblem on the back of his shell* Get a kick out my look guys!

Zodiac Cruz: *whistles* two newcomers in our team. Amazing.

Viper Spy Palin: Not entirely, Mr. Turtle lover over there has stayed in this team for over an year. I just only arrived for some fun. Hiya! Spikes of Alaska!

*Icicles of dangerous sharpened solid ice flick towards Cruz as the lizard hissed with a smirk and delfected it with an astral projection of the Geico Gecko.*

Zodiac Cruz: What a weak move, Palin. It's no match for my Aquirius plus Tiger clones! Gemios, abide my work in my will!

*Two water tigers leap from the staff, growling towards the Alaskian governor, who refused to put down the blizzard blade.*

Shellmaster Jeb: Fetch my pretty kitties! *Hurls his wooden staff to one side, making the tigers bound after it in speed*

Zodiac Cruz: No fair! Those were the only wildcats I owned!

Agent Trump: Those wildcats are about to flame with my Solar Flare! Go ahead and have it! *Flings out a B rank fire type arrow whizzing towards a lunging Snow Leopard Sanders, who crushed the arrow between his jaws before spitting them out to give Super Clinton to re-control the sharp leftovers towards Carson, who was busy doing a puzzle.*

Ben Carson: Thanks for the missing pieces.

Super Clinton: You're welcome as ever, Go Go Pony master!

Shellmaster Jeb: That's it! Whoever said that is getting the taste of my turtle Ninja skills!

Agent Trump: It's a good thing you're not Mutant.

Draco Knight Rubio: And Tokage's not a Mipedian.

Zodiac Cruz: Rubio, have you been playing Chaotic again?

Draco Knight Rubio: No, why say that?

Zodiac Cruz: I need you as my personal platform, quick!

Draco Knight Rubio: Whatever you say.

*The floridian senator transforms into Solaris as the winged dragon takes flight, lizard breath tightly gripping the scaly topknots on his spine.*

Agent Trump: Solaris and Tokage again? I'll show them!

Viper Spy Palin: A lizard on top of a dragon. Pretty much Crubio right there.

Agent Trump: Parietem flammea et reptilia! (flame wall those reptiles!)

*Extortion Blast causes both scaly creatures to tumble to the ground, morphing back to their original selves, only for them to glance up at a growling Snow Leopard Sanders*

Both of them: *in a nervous voice* Good kitty....

Super Clinton: Not until you guys accept my pinto beans.

Shellmaster Jeb: Whew! Screw fighting! I could pretty much watch these two end the battle already!

Snow Leopard Sanders: Hrrr? (What?)

Viper Spy Palin: Blissful Horse Assembling Eagle!

*The floor where Trump stands turned to ice as Palin runs up with a charge.*

Viper Spy Palin: Gentle Tortoise, Judging Charge!

Shellmaster Jeb: *frowns* Hey! Stop stealing my move!

Agent Trump: Not gonna happen my pretty Aquilian chick. Arrow of Forseti!

*Flinging the arrow upwards towards the sky, Palin almost wanted to laugh at his stupid move*

Viper Spy Palin: What? Are you trying to take down Anderson Cooper?

Agent Trump: No, once he's finished recording at his studio, he'll come back with an even stronger attack! Bye- Bye Palin!

Viper Spy Palin: *gasps* what?

*Green Dragons roar as they nose dive towards her, creating a huge explosion upon impact. The watching members shield their eyes from the destructive move while Palin's blizzard sword, Alaskus clanged against the ground of the training room*

Ben Carson *jumps in shock*: Aiyeeee! What was that?

Agent Trump: That was the signal of victory over the newcomer. Do I get some of those Go Go Pony points along with Snickers dipped in Tuna Milk?

Ben Carson: I guess....

Jeb Bush: Not fair! He's gonna drain them down Ryan's coffee cup!

Paul Ryan: Dammit! I wanted my clone to win but whatever... *forever alone*

Super Clinton: Ah well, time to cuddle with my cute kitty again!

Zodiac Cruz: So, you wanna go back to Knights vs Dragons?

Draco Knight Rubio: Ready whenever you are.

*Both Texan and Floridian senators warp into the 3DS*

Ben Carson: Team, I'm truly gonna see another friendly battle ahead. The little wee-wee of the great American Mousie shall protect Aquila from danger.

**I know the ending was not that great. I have felt a little low because of someone leaving critical comments on one of my FE stories that sounded so negative, I felt a little unstable to write anything funny or humourus. I tried my best and I hope you liked it with all of the effort I put in.**

**Some references are from the Bad Lip Sync Reading Debates (Republican and Democrat) so I decided to add some of that in there just for the laughs.**

**Falco276 out. :')**


	3. Eagle vs Puppy! The Final showdown!

**Omgs, I can't believe he got nominated for president.**

**I knew the Donald was gonna ace the 8th (actually 9th since that's when the final votes were submitted) and reconstruct America to the way it should be.**

**Haha, now it's his clone's turn to get nominated as team leader of Team Aquila, the other members get a turn of surprise and mouths agaped at the sight of Carson officially retiring.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

 

"Why are we here again?" Ted sighed in annoyance as he sat down next to his beloved team member, Little Marco, who was busy playing Knights vs Dragons for the 3DS. The team settled down in the great hall where they faced red, white, blue and an occasional podium in the front bearing the Team Aquila eagle logo. Since they completely got rid of the HRE (oh no, some were still alive- as I mean alive they are really in existence, for example earth Clinton and her snobby campaign people plus voters.) Carson decided to gather his teammates for a special surprise.

That surprise brought some of the members to whisper in confusion while others brought out excited squeals.

Stars and Stripes Lemonade party?

I think not, Christie.

"Aw, dammit." Chris pouted as he got comforted by Nikki Haley with a smiling laugh.

Receiving news from planet Earth about the final votes that got submitted from the heated election battle between Mr. Believe Me and the Crooked Puppy who thought every C word started with 'Cookie'-

The Cookie Monster from Seasme Street: C is for Cookie! Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum!

\- he decided to hold an important meeting before saying his final words.

Marco sighed as he paused his game and turned to look at his great king of Cruzen, the master of all lizards thanks to the race he belonged to: The Lacertas. "It dosen't happen everyday. Plus, I love surprises!"

Ted rolled his eyes with a stressed sigh as Rubio clapped his hands together in glee. With their weapons tucked hidden underneath their seats, more people came striding into the Great Hall.

Jeb stroked George's shell because he decided to name his pet turtle after his father who we all thought was a good guy but turned out to be part of the HRE as well. "This better be amazing. George is a one of a kind turtle to inhale the amazing moments of a spectacular show, right George?"

"I'm not George, FYI." muttered a bored Mitt as he came waddling through the aisles with Carly Fiorina and sat down next to Chris who was hoggling on 4th of July cupcakes in silent joy.

Muffling though his mouth full of cupcakes while offering the tray near them, both of the republicans declined and kindly said "Thanks but we don't accept those unless they are colored red."

Only Paul Ryan, one of the most despised members from team Aquila, sat in the very back, hiding his presence from his only rival, Agent Trump.

No matter how many times he got mocked from the Astra wielder, from his habitual stammering to his annoying self that indulged the team to bite back with a yell, Paul remained quiet as the room was packed with every team member that was magically cloned from their Earth selves.

Muttering confused clamours towards Trump's absence from the important surprise meeting, the crowd of senators died down as Ben squeaked the mic for their attention.

"Ahem, thank you Team Aquila for attending my special surprise. I want to congradulate (spelled that wrong) you guys for being so generous and hardworking against our biggest enemies out there, the HRE."

A chorus of boos (I mean the ghosts from Super Mario) started filing in as they screeched their witch laugh then disappeared in flash.

Team Aquila went "O.o" before letting Carson to resume his message, "There has been so many battles that we conquered and finally laid low the beast that attempted to destroy our HQ. The birthright of the Eagle (more like Phoenix) was born to take over for our team as Revelations and Destinies still run the Aquila like it was in the 90's. You guys called me a great leader of Aquila. I gave you my voice as you stood for me during the battle against the HRE. The only weapon that still intrigues me for saving my life was the only powerful arrow that struck my heart into gaping awe."

Hint word. Arrow.

"Don't tell me." Clinton muttered as she held Kitty Sanders close to her chest, the white persian peacefully sleeping in her arms.

"His strong courage and personality will deem my voice as his bravery will look over yours. Forget Mighty Eagle. And that little wee-wee of the great American Mousie shall protect Aquila from danger thing. Let's make him a new icon of Aquila. From the way he fights in battle and almost wins in every one of them, I here appoint Agent Donald J. Trump as official leader of Team Aquila."

Benny smiled as the only orange haired Astran came walking in with his shades, black jumpsuit, and the legendary Arrow gun clung to his back.

"My day has finally come." Trump laughed as he hugged the leader in glee, "Sorry, I came in late. I kidnapped two kids in a black sedan after their mother got hypnotized by my dosh."

The members weren't liking this a single bit.

"Damn it! Now I can't play Go Go Pony with Carson!" Jeb snapped in frustration as George hid in his shell, unaware of the sudden disturbance.

"Ah well, there's more to come with this surprise. Wait and see." Hillary smirked as she used her teleknisis to hover Kitty Sanders on the ground, the persian cat trotted around the Hall in boredom.

"W-W-Wait. H-h-h-h-h-how in th-th-th-th-th-the w-w-w-w-world d-d-d-d-did h-h-h-h-he g-g-g-get n-n-n-nominated f-f-f-for l-l-l-l-leader!?" Paul stammered in disbelief, Trump smiled while feeling urgent to mock back his words of beauty.

"It's called being good, sonny." Donald laughed halfheartedly as he accepted the golden eagle trophy from Carson and approached the podium to start his speech.

Before he could clear his throat, the other members elaborated their feelings as one text message emoticon.

Zodiac Cruz- :(

Dracoknight Rubio- :(

Super Clinton- :(

Kitty Sanders- :(

Shellmaster Jeb- :(

Viper Spy Palin- :(

Mitt Romney- :(

Rick Santourm- :P

Mike Pence - :(

Scott Walker- :(

Chris Christie- xD

Martin O'Malley- :I

Bill Clinton- >:D

Anthony Weiner- :(

Mark Warner - :o

John Edwards- :(

Rick Perry- :>

Mike Huckabee- :(

Tim Kaine- :(

Megyn Kelley- :)

Melania Trump- :'(

Heidi Cruz- :'(

Jeanette Rubio- :'(

Anderson Cooper- :D

"Thank you." Donald shuffled some papers infront of him on the podium before looking up after a good 3 minutes of silence. "God.......is.........dead."

God *alerting tone of awe*: NANI!?

Chuckles aroused from our lovely members as Trump smiled and let it go, "I'm just playing with you. It's finally a great honor for myself to stand up with you guys and rule Aquila here. Hey, don't go catching my piegon! It already prophesied my future!"

Laughs aroused from clapping republican and democrat senators as the mainstream media was too busy recording the background instead of Trump.

"Anyway, I can't thank myself for being part of the Astra race. Born as the eagle I was back home in Drogano Trumpia, Raegrera. Sorry fellas, New York is for my earth clone only. Now I rise up as the Aerofelian Phoenix to re-construct Aquila back to the way it was after the HRE brutally destroyed the Land of the Free. Of course, I also want to thank the Smashers from Future Europe for helping us out during that Subspace Emissary 2 threat that almost covered every state in clouds of darkness. But today, you see Light in everyone including me after we laid the titan hydra dragon low as my good friend Benny said earlier. Yup, it's sad to see him go but that's how life works in everyone including myself."

Ivanka pulled out a tissue as she dabbed her watering eyes with sniffles of joy, Melania hugged her in comfort as she smiled dearly towards her heroic husband finally taking over the Land of the Free.

Paul Ryan watched in steaming silence as he shook his head slowly from side to side, denying every word that Mr. Believe Me announced.

"Final words everyone. We'll do everything to make Aquila safe again. We'll protect those who are in need and help those who are in danger. We'll make Aquila strong again. Cut those unworthy taxes. Get rid of lousy Obamacare. Get everybody working again instead of letting China steal all of our manufacturing jobs and profit together with the HRE. But it's too late. I'm copying my earth clone, I have no idea why, end this silly speech already. And finally Make Aquila Great Again! Thank you team. God bless you all and have a good night!"

"It's daytime, dumbass." Paul Ryan sat up from his nice nap as Agent Trump grew surprised of no stammering in his sentence and simply hurled the golden eagle trophy straight for his head, knocking him out cold.

"Blame my earth clone, I wasn't born to start arguments with my Team mates." Donald muttered as he stepped off of the stage and approached Carson, holding a glass of water while joyfully conversing with a random Trump fangirl.

"Oh my gosh, he's so amazing! I can't believe he won as leader of Aquila!" the girl blabbered with an Aquilian accent that sure made everyone swoon to her excited tone, "Speak latin for me, Mr. Trump!"

"Vox enim tua dulcis, quaeso in me aliqua Snickers. (Your sweet voice makes me crave for some Snickers.)" The Astra wielder chuckled as the girl got his autograph.

"Take care buddy. Hoping to see you real soon." Ben patted his back in farewell as he walked over to the Go Go Pony portal.

"Wait, you're not staying here for a few more minutes?" Trump quirked an perplexed eyebrow as Carson smiled, "Actually, at 3:15, were gonna have our own version of the election battle. Just like earth's battlegrounds, I'm gonna send you and Super Clinton to the GOP Realm where you're gonna race each other towards the White House. First one drinking Do-Si-Do at the front steps will be acclaimed winner of the election. Spread my greetings to the other members. Take care, Trump."

"You too, Carson." Donald let go of his hand as Ben walked into the portal.

"Not without me you don't!" roared Jeb as he lunged for the portal but fell to the ground after it disappeared. Standing up with a groan, Jeb Bush faced the new leader of Team Aquila as he kindly asked in concern, "Don't worry, take my points I won last friendly battle against Palin. No harm'in you."

Trump left the turtle lover to emo in one corner while Kitty Sanders crossweaved through his legs, "Whoa, there Pussy Sanders!"

Picking the cat up, Donald hugged it in glee, "Can't see you wandering around this place like a lost puppy barking Cookies."

"And that puppy has an important role for our upcoming one on one election battle." Super Clinton hovered down to the floor towards him as her lavender cape fluttered romantically in non-existent wind. "I suppose you're ready to get defeated by a woman."

"Not with the likes/lies of someone without an actual weapon." Trump snorted as he pulled out Astra, the eagle shaped arrow gun shimmering a D ranked wind type arrow, Wilderwind. "Earth did it through electoral votes and speeches, we're gonna do it through weapons and action packed blasts of defeat!"

Clinton smirked as she grabbed the yowling Sanders from his hands, the white persian still grumpy from what happened today. "Make sure you drink Tuna milk before warming up for the final moment."

"Right on." Trump replied as he walked back to his room.

* * *

Since the early morning surprise got every member of Team Aquila stressed out of lacking sleep, they killed time by snoozing in bed like a heavy late sleeper.

Only the mainstream media was awake, still busy filming the background wall of the Great Hall, not giving a shit about who got elected for leader of Aquila.

"Lock her up, throw them out, drain the swamp....." stirring with a groan, Trump opened his eyes to see daylight filtering through the window of his room.

It was an ordinary room of any kind except everything was colored orange and gold like his freaky slick backed hairstyle.

_And that puppy has an important role for our upcoming one on one election battle._ With Hillary's words of determination echoing around his mind, Donald came to his senses as he glanced at the time.

_6:00._

"Damn, I better warm up!" Grabbing his shades while dressed in his signature black jumpsuit, the Astran agent quickly made his way over to the training room where every team member with a weapon from the GOP realm got to practice in a friendly battle.

No one was there except for a lavender super hero in boots and capes similar to Superman.

"Warming up is for the Globalists who don't know how to take care of a planet." Hillary hovered forward as she conjured some S&S Lemonade from her hands and gripped the glass tightly around her purple gloved fingers. "The real deal has now begun!"

As if on cue, the training realm's walls shifted into the virtual world of the GOP realm, a cylinder shaped cave that stretched skywards towards some other unknown planet. It was famous for it's various American Historic Landmarks that floated randomly in the anti gravity air, some damaged from previous battles they had.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, the others gathered around in front of a large screen displaying the live footage from the battle.

Chris obnoxiously munched on popcorn, the sight of it made Mitt and Nikki feel disgusted towards his hideous eating habits.

"This better be one good battle." Rick Santorum crossed his arms while he sat back and patiently waited for it to start.

"I'm counting on you Trump." Mike Pence said to himself as he eyed Paul Ryan in the back with a disagreed look on his face.

"Better go back to my studio located in the farthest reaches of humanity and get this going on live!" Anderson piped up as he took his scooter and headed back to galaxy White Boy 360.

"Still defeated the Data Regalia levels yet?" Ted voiced his boredom and curiosity as he blocked Marco's view from the dual screens of the 3DS.

"Teddy! Please! Save your annoyance for another time! I'm engaged in a tiny battle against a Wyvern knight of Shex Dros!" Rubio ranted with a surprising squeak as Cruz muttered, "Alright, Have it your way."

"Start the battle already! George here is so intrigued to know who's gonna fall down the drain!" Jeb insisted with a impatient sigh as he stroked George's shell as if in love.

"Certainly not Clinton for sure." snickered Martin O'Malley as he held up his expensive cup with flashing eyes, making Kitty Sanders to catch the instant repetitive flashes and scour underneath the seats for panicked cover.

_Welcome Team Aquila to FEG (Final Election Games) where your host without a name is going to announce the action packed scenes you're about to experience. So get ready to get blown off by each move made from two of our biggest named members to face in this final friendly battle. There are rules to this event._

_Only use your Hydroplane car at the top of the Realm, Don't go through the hole that the battleship Trusted made a few years ago. That's for refugees only._

_No maiming each other in name of Shonen-Ai._

_No cupcakes and S &S Lemonade among the crowd._

Upon hearing that, Chris Christie spat out half of his cupcake, drenching a horrified Heidi to slap him in return for messing up her perfect face.

Ted took no notice of the commotion beside him as his eyes took in word for word from Warrior Cats: A Vision of Shadows, intrigued to know what happened after Firestar's death.

_Have fun and enjoy. Buzzfeed sure loves to feed on thier buzz._

"That's our cue." Hillary said as she snapped her fingers after the announcer took a moment to meet up with his Twitter friends.

Rising out of the platform, stood a perfectly conditioned 2004 light blue Prius with Hydroplane wings.

Donald growled and did the same, a sleek 2012 blizzard pearl metallic Opel Astra Turbo rose out the ground, ready to fly with a set of Hyperlite Stormhawk wings flashing red, white, and blue.

A buzzer echoed through the realm as it signaled the start of the games.

"See you later, T!" Hillary laughed her evil laugh as she hopped in and flew skywards, dodging the landmark obstacles in the process.

"Not without me you don't!" Trump yelled as he chased the Prius in hot pursuit, deploying plasma lasers at his target but instead caught Lincoln's hat off just an inch.

"Are you planning to destroy Aquila like the HRE!?" Clinton gasped with a snazzy voice as she whirled her Prius around, dive bombing for her target.

"Nope, but no one is ever foolish to dive back to hell like you!" Donald laughed as he kept flying up towards the sky.

Hillary seemed disappointed and turned her Prius around. There was no way her opponent was going to dodge this whole Aquilian mess. "Just wait and see!"

Slamming on the accel, the wings to her Prius thrusted upwards like a Firework until front bumper tailgated the back bumper to the Astra.

Trump barrel rolled just in the nick of time as Hillary faced herself with the great statue of the Mighty Eagle. "Talk about Eagles! I don't wanna get rammed into one!"

Only two feet away, she managed to roll out of the way as Mike whistled in amazement, "She's getting the skills of Astra boy. Unexplainable to even comment about the heated battle."

"He said this was for Refugees only. I'm gonna ditch his rules and go for it." Donald shrugged to himself as he bravely sped through the hole, constant twists and turns of the Hydroplane brought a certain Prius to tail him close.

"You thought Mighty Eagle ended my dreams? It's still alive after how many shots of S&S Lemonade I fueled up to take you down!" Hillary yelled with a smirk as extra plasma blasts shook the tunnel before the Astra.

The poor Hydroplane rolled around to evade dangerous rocks as the moment of truth spat them out of the end of the tunnel.

"Why can't I control this thing!?" Hillary moved the steering wheel from left to right as she felt her Prius lose altitude and slowly hover in speed towards the ground. "Fudge it, I'm going solo!"

Using her human body as a parachute, Super Clinton hovered in the air before dashing for the only car she wanted to take down.

"Ha, even if your POS Prius started to abandon your airborne skills, I still see you on radar!" Trump snickered while taking a bite out of his Snickers.

They flew over a forest that Jeb believed that's where George came from as Hillary held out her hand that controlled a tree stump, hovering to her level before flicking the light stump towards the poor Astra.

"Damnant!" Trump cursed in latin as he felt the Astra rock forward while it started losing altitude.

The hydroplane fell over like shooting star as Donald regained his grasp over the wheel and held the car still soaring over green tree tops while smoke flared from it's back bumper.

"How the hell is he still alive!?" Mark said in amazement as Mike winked, "How the hell is he such a boss? Just wait and see until he deploys Astra!"

"Like that?" Paul Ryan snickered as the car went spiraling to the ground. Most of the team members now wondered how the new leader of Aquila stayed alive.

"You're not done yet Clinton! I have more surprises whizzing your way!" Trump yelled out as if calling back to her in emergency. Whipping out Astra, the Arrow gun came alive as a standard arrow materialized on the top of it's metallic feathery rain-matted wings.

"Oh really? Come at me bro. Come fight like a man!" Hillary challenged as she hovered closer to her opponent.

Astra's eagle eyes blazed Blue as Trump smirked, "Alright, I accept your challenge but only if you promise not to be too harsh on your cellphones and email servers. Go! Wind Fury!"

The E ranked Wind type arrow sliced through the air as it traveled straight for the puppy, the last second Geodrifting caused Hillary to appear behind Trump, "Peek a boo my little Eaglet."

Whipping around, Donald found himself facing the arrow speeding towards him controlled under the crooked hands of the only puppy Clinton.

"Oh shit!" Deploying Astra arrow X mode, the metallic wings allowed him to wield two axes as he neatly sliced the metal arrow in half.

"Impressive. You must forget that time is running out! Too-da-loo, Trump! I'm off to the White Crib!" Hillary laughed as she flew north towards Washington D.C, the District of Criminals.

Mr. Believe Me growled, mainting his impatience and rage as he used the tree branches to speed hop like Naruto through Little Leaf Village.

"Says who? He's also considered an agent and a ninja!?" Chris held his mouth agape, leaving popcorn to roll down his shirt as he blinked in awe towards how intense the battle was getting.

"How does the power level of his arrows match my spell tomes?" Rubio held his breath as he questioned out of curiosity, Ted bothered not to add anything as a symbol of Libra appeared on the 3DS screen.

Quirking an eyebrow, Marco's mind processed upon the strange reply then got the message.

A lightning type arrow.

Just what Trump needed to strike her down with.

"I'm closing in on you! No matter how much time is left on the clock!" the agent announced, surprising Hillary with Tempest.

Launching the arrow in mid air from a spectacular jump, the arrow decided to morph into green roaring dragons as he minded his mistake again.

Rank A wind type arrow Dragon Nova was speeding towards the puppy as she yelped and Geodrifted a good 3 feet away from her opponent before the ground shook in a cake of dust and leaves.

"Are you crazy!?" panting, she took a break by refueling up with S&S Lemonade.

Trump arrogantly spotted out the cheater, "Hey, no drinks during battle!"

Hillary spat out some of the Lemonade before flicking the glass into a flying flock of birds.

Hovering closer to him, their eyes bore into silence as their lips turned into a romantic smile.

"Please don't tell me they're about to kiss." Jeb muttred under his breath as George pulled back his head into his shell.

Eagle of rising flames and the Crooked Puppy of lies hovered over the Capitol Hill building, Trump unaware of himself being levitated by Hillary's telekinesis.

"Don't worry, I can read your mind with every lie that sprouts out of your mouth!" Agent Trump grinned but realized he was held under her grip. Hillary smirked as she hummed in thought, "Calm down. I wasn't making my first impression of making you roll down the dome of the Capitol Hill, do I?"

A record scratch sounded out of nowhere as Trump realized his final end.

"Don't you dare, Hill-" Laughing, she released the invisible force as Trump wailed while falling towards huge white dome, his black jumpsuit bruised from repetetive rolls down the shallow slope.

It was still a miracle his Arrow Gun Astra had some sort of hooking retract ability so he aimed for the sky and triggered his target.

"Whoa!" Hillary yelped as the cord forcefully brought her down to the dome of the Capitol Hill.

Rolling over against the white sandstone smoothly finished with sparkles, Clinton stood up with a staggering daze and focused on her opponent.

"Hey, I didn't say you could get up after your nap." Donald laughed half heartedly as Hillary growled, "Only if this was a dream, I could have won!"

"Yeah right. Code word: Could have!" Trump sarcastically finished his laugh as he realized he was alone on the dome.

"Dammit!" he snapped again as he leapt forward towards the ground and began to chase the puppy in hot pursuit.

* * *

Only 5 minutes left on the clock.

That's how bad Hillary sliced through the air to shelter into the White Crib with her democratic homies.

_Hah, There's no chance that Donny's gonna overtake my leadership into the White House. Besides, if he was appointed leader of Team Aquila, there was someone who forgot to be appointed president, and that's gonna be me!_ She silently smirked as west trailed her towards the iconic home of Aquila's ruler, the white Parthenon walls standing proudly against freshly mowed lawn.

"Wh-What!?" Halting herself in disbelief, she uttered not a single word as horror etched her expression into rage.

A great wall of fire guarded the building as Trump appeared on the roof with a wave and a killer smile, "Hey, I told you we still had time like you promised!"

"Absurd! That was never my intention to waste time like you do! At least my voters supported me into working hard for my beloved country thus my dream comes true, Hiya!" Flicking flames blazing towards the agent, Trump shrugged solemnly as Ivanka's Bolt deflected the attacking projectile.

"Remember, it was you who signed that trade deal with China so that Aquila remained jobless for 8 years straight!" Trump continued to mock her with words of truth out of his mouth as Clinton pulled on her hair as if defeated, "Stop it with the lies! That never happened! I'm only doing what's good for the country!"

Growing impatient, Hillary conjured up the ghost of Garuga, the titan hydra dragon of the HRE, roaring behind her. "Very well then! If you're planning to use me as some worthless little puppy, kicked off into the streets just because my mother abandoned me at a very young age doesn't mean you can bring me down in this battle!"

"Too late Lyin Hillary. Attack all you like! You'll never escape fate!" Pulling out MAGA, Trump stood ground as he carefully aimed for his biggest enemy ever, the HRE controlling poor Super Clinton. And as I mean poor is because she's good. It's her Earth clone that is evil and the HRE is using her for a deceptic cause to ruin Aquila forever. Red, white, and blue aura blazed the legendary arrow and himself as Agent Trump yelled in final moment of truth, "MAKE AQUILA GREAT AGAIN!!!!!!"

Heartbeating in fear, Hillary hovered frozen in fear towards the real form of the gigantic Eagle, Astra screeching towards her, talons lashed out while the 500 ft. wingspan blew a hurricane, knocking her off balance upon the explosion it made.

Leaving behind a massive crater, a mexican gardner tending the lawn yelled in Spanish agony.

Donald shook his head as he prepared another arrow, "What the hell is he doing here!? Go back to Mexico, ya dumb illegal immigrant!"

"Wait!" a voice cried in alarm as Trump lowered Astra and held his breath in shocking awe.

Carson dragging an unconscious Clinton to the middle!?

"Ben! Where's my Do-Si-Do?" Donald leapt down and hurried over to where the neurosurgeon was standing.

Shaking his head, he smiled with slight worry, "She's in a coma for now but let's wake her up at the new Headquarters of Team Aquila."

"You gotta be kidding me." Trump shook his head in disbelief as he glared at the White House, impossible to think about everybody coming here for an eternity's stay. "I can't stand with some of the losers we have there! I mean Mitt waddles like a penguin, Paul Ryan is still a stammering faggot, Clinton's a crooked puppy who still thinks every C word is 'cookie'-

The Cookie Monster from Seasme Street: C is for Cookie! Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum!

\- Gecko Ted still thinks his battleship is our HQ, Rubio dreams of becoming a Manatee in his next life, Jeb is obsessed with turtles, Rick Santorum only cares about life and not death, Gov Malley worships his expensive cup with flashing eyes, and White Boy owns a sporty scooter that can travel to his studio located in the Galaxy!"

Ben looked uneasy as he eagerly glanced down at Hillary, a satisfied smile on her face as if dreaming about cookies. "Well, I lied about the Go Go Pony portal. None of that exists on planet Mira."

Jeb immediately punched the screen, pissed off towards the neurosurgeon's honest statement, "Sometimes I hate you Carson!"

That caused the mainstream media to lose memory on their cameras and headed over to Best Buy to buy more SD cards.

"That battle brought tears to my eyes!" Mike Pence sniffled as he began sobbing against a tray of cupcakes.

"Dammit, now I have to make another batch!" sighed Chris Christie as he headed back to the kitchen.

Kitty Sanders yowled in fear as he prayed to Starclan that Hillary was still alive and not dead in another planet.

"I'm bored." Ted sighed as he swung celestial staff Trusted above his body, head laid down against Marco's lap. "Wanna have another match?"

"You bet." And with that, they warped into Rubio's 3DS, leaving the Great Hall to be empty as every member returned to their rooms to have good night's sleep.

That explains why nobody got elected for president yet.

* * *

**Oh gods, this must have been a long chappie!**

**Yeah, if Trump was elected leader of Team Aquila, then who's president of Aquila?**

**Find out next chappie!**

**Falco2762 out! :D**

 


	4. Enter the Dragon's Gate

**Lol! I come back with another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 

Since Team Aquila's own redention of winning the 2016 presidential election, the Astra wielder wondered how he got elected leader of Team Aquila but not president of Aquila. It was to that day, the destructive mess of the MAGA arrow got many mexican gardners to refit the place back to the way it was. Trump felt so tempted to send them back to where ever the hell they came from but Carson and the rest of the team agreed to keep them just for emergency sakes.

With the two of them in a random room mending Hillary's conciousness awake, they swore they heard a distant rumbling of something enourmous heading towards the tiny iconic White House.

Whatever it was, it better not be the HRE ship.

It first attacked lizard breath's battleship Trusted when they went out for a joyride west across the Pacific blue. The only evacuation got them safe in escape with the Trump plane, leaving a wailing Paul Ryan behind in the flaming vessel until the great beauty of explosion brought Ryan's and Casper's ghost to be released from the flaming metal, screaming "I'M FREE AT LAST!"

But Donald seemed skeptic about the ship, so he kindly excused himself with that WIN WIN WIN smirk of his and stepped out to the front porch to gape in surprise.

He was sure that one of his teammates drew themselves a map while navigating thier way to Washington D.C., the District of Criminals.

 

  
  


"Hey, new leader of Team Aquila!" Waving from the ship's top deck was lizard breath himself, relaxing on a folding chair while sipping on Sobe water, "You thought you forgot about us, thus we managed to come here to join your party!"

"Party? On the Trusted?" the Astran agent inquired a perplexed eyebrow as Marco joined beside his friend, "Yeah, now you can tell the whole world about your new title you wear!"

New title.

That better be oddly amusing enough to him to even chuckle in laughter and shake his head, "No harmin you guys but I still found Carson after I won the election battle. He's inside the House if you wanna see him. Clinton's currently in a coma after I MAGA'd her ass in the final moment."

Jeb immedatly poked his head out of the emergency breathing holes of the ship and gasped like a small child, "CARSON'S ALIVE!? No wonder I cried about him the whole day! Where is he!?"

The rest of the team facepalmed at Bush's cry of surprise as Jeb pulled his head slowly back into the ship with an  _Okay_ meme.

Since the ship was a few feet away from him, Agent Trump hoped to the divine Eagle of flames, Astra that Trusted's tip was not going to bear a hole into the entrance of the White House, managing to make the pillars of the parthenon collapse over like wooden sticks.

Thankfully the earth split open for the landing site as the tip rocked forward to oddly angle the porch lamp a tiny bit.

"Not bad." Ted mused as he used the ropes on the side of the hull to slide down as if on a military mission. The rest of the team did the same, faggot Ryan coming in last.

Trump bothered not to remark a complaint towards the arrival of the most despised member on Team Aquila, Paul simply gave him a kitty smirk as if being gay and waved like a school girl while walking towards the entrance of the White House.

Respect was usually given to the president as the royal guards open the door for him.

This time, it was staring at the huge ass battleship as if it came from another planet.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Ted sighed as Trump walked over and snapped his fingers infront of the guard's face.

He managed to ignore the snap of attention as the guard's widened eyes fixed it's startled gaze on the ship, as if hypnotized from it's zodiac symbols trimming on the front deck.

"Damn that Zodiac gate of yours Ted! He fell into a deep day dream just by staring at that thing!" Donald ignored the tiny moment and waved his hand to beckon the other members to follow him. "Whatever, let's just go check on Hillary and see how she's doing. I can't bother myself into wasting time like she does."

(I truthfully don't know how the interior of the White House looks like so heck I'm just gonna use my imagination.)

Lights, stairs, white walls, books on shelves, you name it.

This was the interior of the House.

Chris smacked his hands against his cheeks in shocking awe as he ran around the luxiourous blue carpet that held the Eagle seal, "OMG, where's the kitchen!? I gotta bake me some cupcakes right now!"

Catching his shoulders from the ever hyper Christie, he remained frozen as Hillary walked down the stairs with a menacing smirk, hovering him over to where he desired his request. "I believe it's to your right."

"MEOW!" yowled Kitty Sanders as he ran forward and climbed onto her shoulder, purring in delight to see her alive, "My, kitty, you've grown attached to me so much, you deserve some Chunky Chunks after taking out a tiny part of the HRE."

"Tiny?" Ted mused with a confused eyebrow, "But they're completely gone! We took down thier ship for Tokage's sake!"

"Not according to Xephilia." Hillary kept her calm gruesome gaze on the lizard as if she wanted him for her hypnotized life. Infact she was hypnotized by the tiny army of the HRE!

Xephilia was the legendary Pegasus that created the Invisible Finisher suit for Clinton to wear when she joined Team Aquila after the supposed 'disappearance' of the continent, Raegrera. "Since the certain leader of Team Aquila won his friendly election battle, why don't we turn you guys over to our supposed leader for the victory party in the House?"

Since Paul Ryan was the faggot of the House- I mean Speaker of the House, he bravely spoke out in Team Aquila's defense, "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-not w-w-w-w-w-w-with t-t-t-t-t-t-the l-l-l-l-l-l-lies o-o-o-o-o-of y-y-y-y-y-you!"

Hillary chuckled under her breath while keeping her amused gaze on the Speaker, "Stammer boy here knew my profile. Lucky day for him! I can't stand here any longer without my rival, carrot head here. Hey, you in shades and the black jumpsuit. Got anything to say?"

Silence ensued the room as Marco and Ted held thier breath while eyes glued to the 3DS screen. Melania and Ivanka hugged each other for close protection while worrying over the agent with a gaze of hopelessness. Mike's heart beat in an odd pattern, hoping to Astra that he won't say something stupid.

Only Bill and Chelsea jumped in excitement, cheering for the only Super hero to take revenge and finish him off.

Word managed to spread out as the mainstream media locked thier cameras on his face as if arresting him. Donald stood his ground and plainly said, "Take me to your leader."

That earned Chris Christie to rush out the kitchen with a gaping while cupcakes fell out his mouth "WHAT!?"

Jeb tried his best to pull George out of his shell and place himself inside it after hearing the absurd reply thier leader demanded.

"Dad! Why would you do that!?" Ivanka spluttered out in disbelief while Melania still hugged her for protection. (Dammit, stop hugging people in worry!)

Trump simply gazed at her in silence before Hillary beckoned him to follow, "Special VIP promotion, I see! Made just for our lovely leader of Team Aquila!"

Rick Santorum prayed to God, asking him that the Astran agent won't be injured during his meeting with the other mysterious leader.

"I feel shaken after what he said right there." Marco mumbled, feeling odd while sweating in nervousness. Ted took out a tissue and wiped the Delyran dracoknight's forehead with ease, "Hey even if we leave Team Aquila, we still have each other."

"Oh Teddy! You're just the best!" Rubio suddenly hugged him in glee before one of the HRE guards wrangled them both upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the White House during noon, the trees billowed softly in the wind as a figure hopped from the branches and landed silently on the dark green grounds of the Rose Garden.

Glasses framed her neat brown wolf eyes as fur morphed back to a slim but agile female body dressed in a black jumpsuit very similar to Trump's.

Her long brown hair bellowed in the wind as ice carved into a solid lunar blue blade streaked the moonlight's reflection hung behind her back.

_This was where the party was supposed to be._ Viper Spy Palin whispered in thought as she walked past the bushes, gloved fingers brushing against the dark red roses shriveling in the evening grounds.  _Not gonna waste my chances for Senune and Aquila._

As quiet as a mouse, she tip toed to the front of the House where she oddly found the Battleship Trusted towering over the building, the guard still hypnotized from the Zodiac Gate.

_Ted and his scaly yacht, huh?_ Palin exhaled with a silent smile, surprise turned overboard at the sight of the doors open to the side hull. 

Cautiously entering inside, she found no one except for cupcake wrappers, popcorn boxes, and S&S Lemonade flooding the whole dance floor. Flyers of endless words "The newly acclaimed leader of Team Aquila has been chosen!" routed her quiet investigation to the control room of the ship, her fingers messing with the buttons until one of the cabinet (haha cabinet!) doors flew open, spitting out an odd hard cover book infront of her.

Confusion and curosity held her breath of caution as Sarah kneeled down to read the title.

_Tokage's amazing diary by Rafael Edward Ted Cruz._

The title must have sounded so absurd with humor written from page to page, Sarah was highly intruiged to find out the very first entry.

_Hiss! I used to be a Zodiac Killer but not anymore! Since I joined Team Aquila, they showed me how a proper lizard should behave in the HQ. I keep telling them that my amazing battleship is the new HQ of Aquila- which no one can impossibly bring down the heir to the Trusted thanks to the Zodiac Gate settled out on my fancy front deck but no one ever listens to me! That faggot Steve from Virginia tried to view my ride as a next obsticale course for his stupid "RAWK CLEYEMBHING" whatever the hell that is. I bet he can't climb Mt. Tokage without breaking a sweat. Oops. I mentioned my buddy, Marco, didn't I? Hey, Rubio. Come here. Write out your words of glee to everyone you know._

_"Hi Peoples!"_

_Well worth said my noble dracoknight! Since we finally took down the HRE, Ugh can those people just leave us alone, already! It seems they want Future America in their hands and don't easily give up in what we have in store for them._

_That's all for now from me and princess Heidi of course. And no, Trump, she wasn't born in the Swiss Alps._

_The king of the Lacerta race signing off here!_

_Zodiac Cruz._

_351589911 897915_

Palin wasn't entirely sure whether it was a secret code that the Lacertas proudly riddled thier visitors to Cruzen with or perhaps some personal phone number of his when he ran his campaign in the race.

Blinking in thought, Palin set his diary aside without digging deep into his Geckoy Harvard thoughts and started to bite her lip in distraction.

_Right. The House is next._ Silently as a hawk, she swooped from the open windows to the front deck of the battleship where she hid behind the folding chair lizard breath sat in a few hours ago. The moon greatly shined against the stark white structure as lights told her that there were people inside. 

And it was about to get ugly.

* * *

With the elevator (since when was there an elevator in the White House!? Nobody frankly knows about the secret of the builder behind this iconic building. Hee Hee Hee!) doors sliding open, the members felt the warm welcome in the Oval Office as a mysterious figure was seated at the desk perched infront of the glass window.

Trump could only make out his hoodied robe, the robes of thier only possible enemy.

"Don't tell me that's the earth clone of our new leader." Rick Perry murmured in worry as Mitt sighed, never leaving Nikki Haley's hand.

"I see no confetti and the EDM beats! You promised we'd start the party as soon as someone is elected president of Aquila!" Scott Walker yelled straightforwardedly as an HRE guard kicked his back half-heartedly. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Walker. Please." Mike Pence soothed with worry as the others remained silence, including the bronco statue on the book shelf to the right.

_Welcome Team Aquila._ the mysterious hooded figure greeted in a calm voice, still staring at the evening lights reflecting against the beautiful Rose Garden.  _One of your teammates kindly invited your new elected leader of the Team to meet with me._

"I knew who you were from the beginning. There's no way were gonna be crushed like ants from your great works of hidden darkness!" Anthony Wiener *gigglesnort* bravely joined in, not prepared for another punch to his cheek as he held in the stinging pain from another HRE guard.

_I'm afraid that won't happen._ the figure smiled as it stood up, back of the robes still facing the Aquilian team. 

That's when Marco noticed the symbol blazed in purple across the cloth of the robes.

A Gudorian Garugi cultist!?

Since the dracoknight was mostly familiar with the game Knights vs Dragons which he hoggled on the 3DS a lot, the other members seemed lost towards the symbol although a dark color still meant an evil band of brigands coming to destroy thier moment of joy.

With the others growing scared of thier conquences, only Trump stood his ground, waiting for the figure to reveal himself out his shadows.

_Your ex leader felt proud in choosing you to take over his job._ He chuckled in tiny laughter before finally facing the heroic political crew who seemed strong in defending and protecting Aquila from danger.  _Every word he announced in the Great Hall seemed so worthy to elect this guy for leader! He's correct! You do seem very strong in leadership and you won't back your family or your team down from any danger that strikes your way._

Circling around the Astran Agent, the figure's hood was kept low from his identity while Chris Christie grew impatient. Snorting like an angry bull, he dashed forward in a mad trot towards the president's desk, "Argh! I had enough of this shit! It's time for me to take the Oval office!"

Until Hillary smirked and used her levitation powers to hover the object to the left, causing Christie to yell with a cry as he crashed through the glass window and tumbled off into the thorny Rose Garden.

Team Aquila: O.o

No one knew where he disappeared off to.

Dun Dun Dun!

"C'mon carrot head. Say it. I know you want to. Like, 'get out of here. This is our house now!'?" Hillary mocked her rival as red irisis laced the confident brown waiting for his right time to strike.

"Dad, please." Ivanka cried softly as Melania held her worrying gaze on her husband and mouthed  _Whatever you say, don't get us into trouble, no matter how strong you are._

Exhaling softly with a sigh, he placed on his shades and worded out the final moment of truth, "Never."

As quick as his earth clone recived firey votes in one day, Agent Trump pulled out Astra only for the arrowgun to be absent from his hands. "Ha!"

Hillary started to erupt into that snazzy laughter as she slapped her thighs while ROFL'ing, adapting Henry's laugh when he mocked her earth clone into losing the election.

"What's wrong with the crooked puppy?" Martin O'Malley said with worry after flicking his cup off from flashing it's expensive eyes. (Heck let's call it Peridot)

"I don't know but I'm hiding in my shell!" Shellmaster Jeb cried as he really hid in his makeshift shell.

Mike felt the urge to shut this whole silly moment and question the HRE's purpose.

"You still didn't know who's side I'm on!?" Hillary spluttered in disbelief as her laughs carried her away once more, "You silly Aquilians. Always destorying the moment of truth. Why, I didn't introduce to you my good friend-"

Hood pulled back to reveal.....

"JOE BIDEN!?" Team Aquila exclaimed in shocking awe.

"You thought I was dead, right? Too bad. I came back thanks to Obama and the rest of the HRE." the VP gave out a flashy white grin before resuming to a menacing snarl.

"Ok, I don't understand what's going on right now!" Jeb shook his head as if this was too much info to take in, "Hillary belongs to Team Aquila not the tiny HRE you claim to preserve. I thought this party started off right with EDM beats and confetti as Scott Walker mentioned-."

"Right I am." he grinned before wincing loudly after another kick to his sides.

"And someone found out the House's location on planet Mira and decided to throw us a surprise party by kidnapping one of our team members! Is that fair? I think not!" Jeb finished while pointing his wooden staff at Biden, who seemed to shrug and take it easy.

"I'm sorry team, I tried my best." Ben softly forgived as Agent Trump couldn't take this anymore.

Even without Astra in his hands, the Aerofelan phoenix had some martial arts skills he learned back at home.

And this was the perfect time to put them to use.

"I agree with turtle boy! You're only posing to appear as small numbers when back at your world, it's gained in a huge sum filled with illegal soldiers and terrorists spreading thier unruthless acts around Aquila and the rest of Mira! It's time to end this right now, Joe. Disbandon the HRE for Solaris's sake!" Marco mustered up his courage as his hand reached in from the case and pulled out his legendary blade, Creventis along with a Tempest Tome.

The VP chuckled before making the crooked Super Clinton resume her Henry laugh.

"What!?" Marco's head got hit by a pebble as he realized his sword and spelltome was absent from his hands.

Ted also noticed his celestial staff, Trusted vanished from his back.

Only Jeb was lucky to wield his personal wooden staff as Kitty Sanders yowled in anger, the Galia Socialismi helmet absent from his head.

The other members without a weapon forced themselves to sit out of the dodgeball game, staring at thier teammates with worry and hoplessness.

Sarah watched from the branches, spying on the ugly commotion with a gasp of disbelief.

Hillary gave out a last menacing glare before snapping her fingers. "Too-da-loo my lovely Aquilans!"

"See ya back at home!" Joe and Super Clinton gave out a Evil Henry laugh as they started to shimmer out of existence.

"Damn the HRE!" Agent Trump ran forward with a roundhouse kick, a trick he learned from Dashan Wang, a Beyblader and martial artist.

Before Ivanka could cheer on for her father, everyone on the room froze mid air.

Trump with his foot lashed out while screaming something inaudible.

Marco in the middle of conjuring up a drakoshield from his hands.

Ted sighing while taking a sip from his Sobe water bottle.

Kitty Sanders almost on the brink of hiding under the bookshelf that held the statue of the bronco rider.

Jeb waving his staff around before he even got time to attack.

Martin O'Malley about to hurl Peridot through the same window Chris Christie crashed through.

Mitt Romney and Nikki Haley still holding hands before red painted thier cheeks in romance.

Mike Huckabee busy hugging bee plushies.

Mike Pence dashing after Trump in alarm.

Anthony Weiner being a Weiner.

And lastly Anderson Cooper riding his scooter joyfully around the room.

It was almost as if the HRE said.

They kidnapped one out of the Team.

The Whole of the team shall follow thier path.

Out of the blue, every team member started to shimmer and fade while sparking purple lines framed thier frozen poses.

Sarah felt urged to break in through another window and stop the transfer of thier teleporting journey to the HRE realm, the Imperium Romanum Sacrum but to no avail, did the glass shatter under her will against her frozen blade, Alaskus.

_There has to be a witness._ Palin thought as she disbanded the window and jumped down from the branch. A distant groan that sounded from the rustling Rose bushes caught her alerted ears.

Following the sound with a jog, it was too late as purple light reflected her vision. The face of planet Mira split into two, an enourmus invisible force as if a gigantic Mole rat dug the grounds of Washington D.C, the bird's eyes view of the symbol being torn through the face of the National's Capital into the shape of the Gudoran Spiked Chaos Star while the holograph of the HRE logo, the double headed eagle of the Templar Knights pulsed over the center of the tiny district as if a hidden New Year arrived in Aquila.

In the next moment of truth, Palin was swept away from the destructive art, the Viper Spy of Senune coughed with difficulty and re-adjusted her blurry vision as the dust clouds embarked in a flash and standing before her was a huge rubble of the grounds of the White House including the Trusted to lean on the right side hull, aluminum steel impaled into the same material the fin to the Trump plane possesed, the fuselage to the 747 rolled over a few feet away from the center mess.

Who could have possibly done this?

Luckily, she heard the rustle nearby the Rose Garden, so there must have been a witness who must have known the disappearance of Team Aquila.

Sprinting over to the center of white conctrete topping one another like a stack of sandwiches on a tray, Sarah bravely used her Wolf Valence strength to lob the concrete aside while calling out, "Anybody hurt!? I'm here to save you!"

Heart beating in fear and worry, one last sandstone got her gasping in hurry as she found a hand sticking out of the rubble. Digging skills from the Wolves of Senune got her to uncover Chris Christie alive, the fellow cupcake lover of Team Aquila stirred awake from concousness as Sarah helped him up (boy, he was heavy) and dragged him towards the Trump plane, back resting against one of the jet engines.

"Hey, calm down. I'm a spy here. Just tell me what happned, alright? If you're sensing some medical attention, here-" she set a vile of Wolf Saffron in his hands. "Keep this potion for your own good. Now spit out the situation, Christie. Just tell me what happened."

Chris waved his head around as if he stared at the stars turning into cupcakes. "The 4th of July."

Sighing in heavy disappointment, Sarah tried again, "That's great that you love cupcakes and fireworks but get serious with me. Snap to your senses and focus on your mind. Replay that moment on who you possibly met. Any ideas, please?"

Christie glaced at her with a smile as if drunk and stifled a chuckle, "That crooked puppy and the old man took us away."

"Crooked Puppy? Old Man?" Sarah laced the words as if it was mystery to her.

And it was consedering this only spelled out three letters spray Painted on the fuselage of the Trump plane.

"Ultima ELECTIONE votes counted hodie. MMXVI cursus EXTRA PRAESENS DE PREZ aeternam iram et Civitatum Imperii statibus mundi."

Some of the HRE members were too stupid to know what 'counted' meant in Latin.

And not to mention how they completetly failed to notice the Team's pet squeezing from the rubble, the whiter persian fur matted with dirt and dust from the unknown destruction of the House.

"Meow?" Kitty Sanders quired in confusion and curiousity, the only lone cat of Aquila stands upon the Land of the Free, now ruined by the HRE.

* * *

 

**Oh noes! I can't stand those snobby HRE people!**

**Here's the code to Cruz's signature:**

**CELESTIAL STRIKE**

**And the translation to the HRE's message graffitied on the Trump plane:**

**"FINAL ELECTION VOTES COUNTED IN TODAY. RUNNING FOR CURRENT PREZ OF 2016 BEYOND THE ETERNAL WRATH OF THE EMPIRE AND THE UNITED STATES OF THE WORLD."**

**Falco276 out! xD**

 


	5. Comet DNC unrevealed

**Haha, guess who gets sacrificed into the Dragon's Gate?**

**Read to find out! xD**

* * *

 

The cold winds heartlessly shivered the darkened grounds of Washington D.C. as Sarah Palin looked around with worry while crossing her arms for comfort.

Darn the black spysuit of hers! It wasn't easily insulated than Trump's jumpsuit but heck she was a wolf valence of Senune, so therefore she could outstand the cold harsh winters that blazed northern Raegrera in a flash.

Glancing at Christie laying against the jet engine of the wrecked Trump plane, the gov. of New Jersey kept on muttering his 4th of July days with his Aquilian homies, though he totally forgot about the existence of Palin keeping him alive from the snobby HRE that kidnapped the whole team to their world.

"Right. And it's my duty not to leave you alone here." Sarah whispered in a serious tone as she gritted her teeth in slight disappointment and yanked her arm around Christie, forcing him to stand up.

"Whoa there, pretty lady. The frosting to the cakes' not done yet." Chris exhaled softly with a smile as Palin sighed and forced him to walk like a clown towards the International Spy Museum.

However, the remaining two members of the Team didn't notice the white lump of fur a few feet away from them.

Paws skittered to the top of an overturned wooden desk as Kitty Sanders yowled for their attention.

Still, his call of distress didn't catch their attention as Bernie hissed in disbelief and decided to bound over to them.

Almost marking the half way line past a pile of conference chairs littered in shatters of ceramic decorations (including the poor bronco statue), Kitty Sanders' tiny heart beat in excitement as it quickly vanished and replaced it to a yowl of shocking awe.

A spy trap.

Black mesh supported by a triangular frame.

Sanders hissed in disappointment to whoever placed this booby trap *gigglesnort* here just to mess with Aquila's secret life of Pets. (Hillary used to own a REAL puppy until it vanished into another world for REAL.)

Growing impatient, he used his claws to tear down the strong material reflecting against the moonlight but to no avail his kitty powers did him some good even if it was just a simple ball of string yarn.

Wishing that he gained the ability to shimmer his transformation weapon right on his head, Kitty Sanders tilted his head in a confused manner. His night vision certainly caught two human-like shapes walking towards the trap as if they got lost without picking up a map of D.C at the gift store.

"That Spy Museum has got to be here somewhere. Only if my wolf instincts tell me I'm heading in the right direction." Palin whipped out her complicated spy watch which calculated the exact direction they were supposed to go. The grid beeped twice before the arrow told them to head west.

Chris was entirely lost on what was happening. Cupcakes frosted his mind in a lustful state after the baked fluffy goodness, it was nearly possible that he was paying any literal attention to the Viper Spy.

"Good. My watch says it's not that far anyway." sighed Palin in relief as she acknowledged him with a nod. Christie continued to smile while mumbling "4th of July." out of his watering mouth.

Great. He was the second person on the team to be completely mind set on cupcakes while the guard of the White House, she presumed, was probably studying the Zodiac symbols like an archaeologist or probably dead under the messy political rubble.

Kitty Sanders placed on his grumpy face and started to grow pissed off. Even with the cruelest of all scary faces he could deploy, one enough to make a small child scream for help, the furry senator of Vermont couldn't help but yowl as far as the west could catch the tiny sound of "mrrow".

That got Palin to halt in her tracks and pull out her blade, Alaskus in alarm while Chris pulled out a cupcake wrapper in defense just for the show.

"Come out, whoever you are! I know you took my team away from my sight thus I'm not gonna spare your life like last time! I'm the former Alaskan govener, and a Wolf Valence of Senune, Viper Spy Palin!" The tip of Alaskus jeered at the sharp winds, the reflection of the moonlight maintaining their cute visitor.

A tiny kitten trapped in one of the Triaps.

"How in Mira would a band of cats kidnap my precious team?" Sarah inquired in confusion, bending down to study the furry creature.

Chris bothered not to join her as he was too busy shaping the moon into his delighted desires, a nice frosty red, white, and blue.......cupcake.

The kitten hissed aggressively as if dueling a welcoming offer of a fight to the brown haired spy. Circling around in it's tiny trap, the kitten seemed old for the fact that tiny curls of fur stuck out around his ears, leaving the middle to be bald as an Egyptian cat. The glasses had to give off it's moody expression as Sarah dawned on her realization of this Aquilan member left behind. Gasping, she called over to Christie, "Hey, come here! I think I found another Aquilian left behind!"

"Better not be Ryan." Chris muttered to himself as he walked over to where Palin was kneeling down in front of the trap. "Aw, what's kitty Sanders doing here?"

"Kitty Sanders?" Sarah snapped back with a perplexing eyebrow as Chris tried to pick him up, but the tiny Persian cat found his new enemy as he swatted them away with his tiny claws.

"That's what Hillary requested to the lord of the wildcat Valence of Inax. They said that Bernie was cursed forever as a white persian kitten after his failed attempts into turning into a Snow Leopard. Thus they made him wear a special helmet out of bronze that helped him transform to the real heroic Leopard that resembled the legendary Inaxi creature, I know how bad he wants that thing." Chris elaborated with a shrug as Sanders drew his weapon on the ground, claws finishing off the spiky fins on top of the special gear.

"I see." Palin hummed with a nod as she checked her watch and reported the current signal, "C'mon. I don't want to lose any moonlight standing upon this sorry mess. We have to hurry towards the International Spy Museum before things get hectic with Team Aquila and the HRE."

"Meow." purred Kitty Sanders as he was held protectively from Chris's arms, the three of them bounded off towards their location.

* * *

Darkness with flicking tongues of purple, green, and blue lightning striking the world of the HRE.

Team Aquila was sure that this was the very same darkness that covered Planet Mira before it started to reveal it's countries aside from continent Future Europe that is. The smashers who lived there were greatly allied with them, especially the MemeMemeMemeBrigade led by Shulk Nolan insisted their help of courage made up of a strong team of childish, mall-store loving memers by holding up boards of Harambe and Pepe the frog in honor of the earth election won this year.

That earned another EDM party on the battleship Trusted II (since the HRE had to be a dick and take down the first one) as Team Aquila never forgot those moments of allied teams during the Smash Wars and continued to find opportunities to help them out.

But this time, it was the other way around as Team Aquila gravely called in for their help but since the world of the HRE disconnected calls to the other Smash team HQ, the Trusted, Trump plane- you name it, they felt hopeless without emergency backup from their friends.

One of the HRE guards led thier captive prize through the Great Hall of the Hidden Castle infused inside a mountain similar to Mt. Lacerta in Cruzen as the Team wordlessly strode through the marble flooring, echoes of footsteps silencing their mouths shut.

"I'm bored." Scott Walker sighed dejectedly as he bared himself for another physical consequence but felt entirely relieved to see the guard in front not remaking back towards the random comment.

"Relax. I'm sure they'll let go of us once we elaborated our situation." Rick Santorum comforted with a cautious whisper, feeling mustered up with courage to even film the whole situation.

But they banned video cameras for Rick really LOVED doing that!

"Rick's right." Ted exhaled with a smile, allowing Marco to lay his head against his shoulder, "Let's just get over with it. Besides, they rudefully took away Trusted from me, I don't what they're gonna do with us if we don't get our weapons back this instant."

Martin however was lucky to feel Peridot hidden in his coat. The little SOLO cup bothered not to turn on considering that would be an alarming moment for the HRE to remark with their rule of "No weapons allowed."

The others stayed silent as they reached the end of the hall. A large golden door emblazoned with purple ivy leaves cornering the whole perimeter held the heavy silence as the guard turned around with a menacing glare.

"Welcome to the door that leads to the Dragon's Gate, a iconic sacrificial well dedicated to our Lord Garuga. Anybody who is getting fed to the divine dragon of flames will worthy submit himself or his friends to the HRE." the guard held himself from jumping in shock at Marco's sudden outburst.

"Hey, I destroyed him in Legends Awakening! There's no way that this going to happen in Swords of Fate! Besides, where's Atheros if he's named the Mechon Drachus of Raegrera!?" the dracoknight snapped while urging to pull out Creventis but instantly remembered his blade had disappeared a few minutes ago.

"I'm afraid they are both subdued in the well at your request." the guard wickedly smiled as he lashed his hand on the handles and yanked the enormous doors open.

A well of light assaulted Team Aquila before settling in sight again on the only lonely member standing before them.

Agent Trump couldn't believe it. It was to this final day that the HRE was doing something good under his silent will and it was happening already.

"Hell yes! Thank Astra this is happening! Finally I can watch you fall into the pit of hell! No more stammers and annoyance from that faggot!" Donald's excitement eventually calmed down by Ben and Mike's concern of confusion over his very rare immature behaviour as the rest of the team started to nod in agreement with their new leader of Aquila.

"Fuck off you guys. You despised the Speaker of the House-"

"More like faggot of the House!" Trump laughed uncontrollably as the whole team followed along.

Even the HRE guard quirked a confused eyebrow and slightly chuckled at the moment of Hate on a team member.

"Dammit! If you entirely H-h-h-h-hate m-m-m-me, then I'm diving to where I-I-I-I b-b-b-b-belong!"

And that's how Paul Ryan ran towards the open hole blazing with purple fire and Drakowings snapping aggressively for their meal.

The doors boomed shut as the team continued to laugh for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kitty Sanders felt highly annoyed.

Paw by paw, he couldn't stand Christie's silent mutters of his hungry temptation to magically make cupcakes appear infront of him.

He wished Sarah could understand catspeak so that she could verbally shut his mouth up, but his ears were highly forced to take in the repetitive words of "cupcakes" over and over again.

Halting at Dupoint circle, North west of the destructive White House in crumbles, Palin hummed in thought checked her trace towards the International Spy Museum.

Evening still swept their cold perplexed hearts as the three of them weirdly took Connecticut Avenue.

"I don't think this goes towards the Spy Museum." Sarah informed while closely watching Sanders skitter up a black lamp post in defeat.

Christie bothered not to help up the bruised Persian cat as frosting began to layer his mind. "4th of July."

Sarah rolled her eyes with a huff and tried snapping the gov of New Jersey into reality, "Is cupcakes you ever think about, Chris!? You're not even aware that your team has been kidnapped by the HRE and placed captive into another world!?"

"Cupcakes." Christie replied in his usual hypnotized state as Palin growled as if all hope as been lost and whipped out her watch to calculate the distance towards their location. "If you two are really horsing around instead of getting us to that portal, then I'm going solo! I can't stand you guys- Sanders?" Palin inquired with worried glances, her wolf sight caught the tiny cat to stare at the neon sign of some attached business building.

Great! Another member to be hypnotized by something!

One with words, the other with signs!

"Kitty, that Comet looks great but we have to-" Halting dead at the sight of a ping pong ball innocently bouncing across the concrete sidewalk, Palin held her breath as she eeirily stared at the invisible force rolling the ball towards the grassy curb.

"What in planet Mira just happened?" Chris hurried up to her to find the paddles hovering over the surface of the table.

"I have no idea." Sarah exhaled her weird expression as Sanders quietly meowed for attention. "It looks like he's been drawn to this place."

"Out of all of the gang infested hoods in Washington D.C, why this one?" Christie cringed at the sight of 4 Crescent and Star symbols framing the corners of the word "COMET"

What? Was this place for weird teenagers who enjoyed ping pong 24/7!?

That was a intriguing question that hit Palin's mind as she walked over to the entrance, Christie and Sanders gathering around her in curiosity as she took a deep breath and tugged the door handle open.

As if a miracle happened to Senune winning the Mechon war, the door creaked open by itself, pulling Palin into the dark.

"Palin!" Christie and Sanders yowled as they dove after her in hot pursuit.

The door slammed shut after that, giving out dusty coughs as our three remaining members of Aquila stood up, blinking at the tube lights flickering on.

"OmG, Pool!" Christie yelped in excitement as a stray cue stick poked him from behind. "Ow!"

Kitty Sanders meowed and joined Christie to swat away the stick from his back.

Meanwhile Palin felt odd to be here in a place like this, but at the same time she felt intrigued to discover it's hidden elements such as a............menu.

It was an ordinary menu, keen to anybody's eye but intriguing to a Viper Spy's eye.

Just about everything from Pizzas, Breadsticks w/ dip, salads to desssssserts?

The drags of the S in "dessert" has got to be worth investigating.

Palin was relieved to see there were no sights of cupcakes written in any corner of the overhang menu but still felt numbed by it's offers.

They must have some code word to something but what?

Flicking on her UV lunar blue flashlight, she beamed it at the walls, the diameter growing wider and wider until it revealed some really ugly paintings.

There were people and little kids hugging each other.

It looked normal to most teenagers seeing that they don't pay much attention to the weird murals, but it deepened a spark of interest in Sarah.

Inquisitively brushing her fingers across the little boy, her eyes grew wide as the UV light caught a stray hand riding itself towards the little boy's peewee.

"Holy Senune! What kind of a pizza place is this!?" she shrieked in pure shock that caught Christie's concern.

"A very weird one, I guess." Chris trembled as he eyed a random 5 ball inching towards the top corner hole of the pool table by itself.

Sanders also started to purr in fear as he batted at the balls, waiting for them to make a move.

"Something's telling me that this is not a usual pizza place, but a-"

"Pizzagate." a feminine voice laced with venom softly floated from the black door that everybody believed was forbidden.

Sarah, Chris, and Bernie stood still to challenge the newcomer to step out of the shadows.

"Originally known as 'Comet Ping Pong' and founded by James Alefantis in 2006, there's a fake conspiracy theory revolving around the internet where wikileaks decided to own the place temporarily renaming this into 'Pizzagate', a secret gay night club. So if you would like to know my special menu right here, what would it be?"

Christie immediately piped up with his favoured desire, "You must have cupcakes for some logical reason!"

"Chris, what are you doing?" Palin hissed urgently as Sanders copied her action of convincing the gov of New Jersey to re-think on what he had just blurted out.

"Cupcakes?" the word seemed to hack off of her tongue as she whirled around with a welcoming grin, "My, what a perfect delicacy for this amazing man right here. I have all of the cupcakes we offer. Big and small. Any way you like it honey."

Palin immediately ditched her UV flashlight and pulled out Alaskus instead, "Alright you smarmy witch! Just tell us who you are and why are you part of wikileaks in order to deceive teenagers into drawing them to this place 24/7!"

**(A/N: I can't remember who the real lady was but I just made one up for the story.) xD**

"Zaria Shadowwalker. I could get you guys started with a little 'spirit cooking of mine' if that's what you people wish to do." mascara eyes battered in a playful fashion as Zaria hungerily wanted to pull Christie in for his 'cupcake' session.

"Never!" Sarah bravely pointed Alaskus at her in warning while Kitty Sanders climbed on her shoulder and bared out his claws for added effect.

That got the sibyl laughing hysterically as Zaria circled her finger around the 8 ball, the symbol morphing into a pentagram. "Such courage to deny my lovely offers. Alright, let's make it simple. A Pepperoni pizza?"

Sarah stared un-amused at how this witch was treating them. It seemed obvious there was something fishy going on and it had to be stopped before some secret group (or wikileaks) attracts more teens into this place!

Judging by the murals on the walls, there had to be a clear connection between the weird people painted in pastel and this crafty crazy female dressed in jet black.

"Cut it out!" Sarah sneered but felt her intentional mistake as a pizza rose to the surface of the pool table. Taken aback by the sudden magic scene with a raised perplexed eyebrow, a floating pizza cutter heartlessly cut through the diameter in 6 even slices.

If there were 3 people in the room (including a feline), then what's the point of the other 2 slices?

Palin chuckled and shook her head in disbelief, "No, I didn't mean by that 'Cut it out', I meant cut out your nonsense blabber and fight me!"

"Alright. Here's your cupcake right out of the oven!" Zaria smiled in glee as a cage floated to the ground.

Imprisoned inside was a toddler boy choking back with tears of fear and loneliness. His trembling hands gripped the iron bars as a sign was tilted at the lower right hand corner:

_5 year old toddler from Iowa for sale $10,000_

_Please do not Touch!_

"What kind of a cupcake is that!?" Chris pointed at the cage in shocking awe as if to say "#What are THOOOSSSEE!"

Kitty Sanders still kept on picking the pepperoni meat from the cheese, only to find a hard surface beyond the oozing melted 4 cheese.

Curious, he pawed at it, using his claws to upturn the piece of rectangle over just to find out his prize.

And overturned DELL laptop.

"I don't know Chris. But something is telling me that there is child trafficking going on in this 'pizza place' and I say there is someone behind this all." Sarah slowly shook her head side to side as she swung Alaskus to deflect Zaria's on coming attacks.

Chris Christie meanwhile was studying the menu just to get the possible idea on how a pizza place and child trafficking be connected into one cheesy mess.

Kitty Sanders however knew what a computer was so he flicked it on and waited for it to boot up.

Right after the boot screen, he was expecting the desktop screen with some fluff related picture as it's wallpaper, but instead it displayed an MS-DOS like screen which listed millions of unsecured emails from a 'private' DNC server.

Sah-weet, mai boi!

All of the subjects were either named, "Pizza, Doughnut, Pasta, Fondue, HAHAHAHA, Cookies, Atomic Pizza" for many other food related subjects that ran down the never ending list.

Bernie quietly grunted with an exhale through his nose and used his claw to lead the mouse towards the email titled "PEE-ZAH"

_HEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY,_

_Pizza with Cheeze plz! Come to da houze (Dee-Uhn-See) convention at 8. Pluz I need to sharpen my skills at 8._

_C Yah!_

_**************_

_34645756898012334_

That number must give out a secret clue. Palin was lucky to decipher the code in Ted's diary so after her buisness with the witch was done, she can have the oppurtunity to tell the cat and Christie this cryptic message.

Whoever wrote this must have been a dickhead who had no idea on how to write a fucking email of course.

"Is that all you got!?" Zaria sneered as she wickedly laughed while using her magic to make the 8 balls fling towards our Viper Spy.

Taking a hesitant breath, Sarah bravely jumped behind an overturned pool table and spotted out her only teammate studying the menu. "Christie!"

"Cakes and stuff, Chocolate Chip cookie, Blueberry Sundae." Chris mused to himself in thought, still puzzled over this whole thing.

That's when Sanders took action and dropped from the pool table and sprang towards his prey, tiny claws ripping Zaria in milli second shreds of clothing.

"My two piece suit!" she complained in an unfair tone but then grew bitter with rage in her diminutive eyes as she made every object in the game room fly in circles.

Ping pong balls, paddles, pool cue sticks, and colored and striped pool spheres made up a swirling tornado violently brought up a demonic storm as her wicked laugh echoed around the pizza place and assaulted their ears.

"Hold on!" Sarah yelled as they crawled with difficulty towards the open forbidden black door marked with a transgender sign.

Kitty Sanders, the smart feline he was, tagged the laptop along with him as the three of them took cover in the BATHROOM.

White tiles covered every inch as stalls were left open greeting them with a eerie odor of dark herbs. Part of the mirrors cracked into a tiny message:

_AHT EIGHT, K T G I D C._

"What the?" Christie inquired as he chuckled at the sight of his distorted self through the cracked mirror, creating some funny moves to see his cracked self standing still with a menacing glare. Heart beating in sweat and fear, Christie ditched out his playtime and gulped in nervousness, "Alright, I'll stop."

"Aha." Palin mused as she noogied Sanders on his head for being a smart kitty. Laptop flicked open in front of them, that brought Christie to join them in concern as the emails were displayed on screen. "So, there is something going on here."

Meanwhile, Zaria abandoned her sibyl laugh and hurriedly headed for the phone to dial 9-1-1.

"Zaria Shadowalker, witch of the pizzagate speaking here! I have three intruders- two people with a cat- who stole our secret laptop from the place! I need you in order right now!" she breathlessly spluttered in emergency.

Relieved at the conformed reply, Zaria hung up and inwardly fist pumped at accomplishing her task.

"Look." Palin pointed at the screen which held the secret numerical code in Rune. "That code should tell us the secret message behind this email."

"Where did you learn this from?" Christie was amazed at how she could decipher something more complicated than Morse code.

"Some highly qualified training back in Senune." Palin replied, scribbling down the number and pocketing it in her jumpsuit.

The laptop however, was kept by Kitty Sanders as he slammed it shut and followed orders from his fellow Spy.

Christie swore a thunder of repetitive bangs on the BATHROOM door brought all three of them to swivel their heads for attention.

"Open up, right now!" a gruff angry male voice rang through the old wooden door as Palin took cover for the tiles on the wall opposite of the bangs.

"Quick, one of the tiles here lead us to their world." Sarah quickly exhaled as she used one of the codes from the email to panagram the puzzle into a weird image.

Christie and Sanders watched her closely while their hearts beat in fear, they could come in at anytime.

"Almost done." Palin bit her tongue as she got to the lower right corner of the puzzle, turning the piece 90 degrees to the right in order to fit it to the completed symbol of a Crescent and Star emblem.

Glowing purple after the completed task, the wall in front of them split apart to greet them with a light blue portal.

"Quick!" Palin urged as the three dove in for their life, the aggressive kick to the door flew across the BATHROOM floor as two DC Officers rushed in with angry yells. "Hey! Come back here!"

Confusion laced their minds as they glanced towards an empty cage.

The boy was rescued by our Senuni group.

And not to mention, all of the emails now exposed to the public of Raegrera and Aquila.

* * *

 

**In case you're wondering here is the code:**

_**AHT EIGHT, K T G I D C.** _

_**(At eight, kill this guy in D.C.)** _

**Anyhow, I wonder what the HRE will do to Team Aquila!?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Falco276 out! :D**

 


End file.
